In multi-center studies or collaborative projects, a centralized Data Coordinating and Analysis Center (DCAC) with strong leadership, organization and analytic skills is critical to the success of the project. DMSTAT, Inc. proposes to serve as the DCAC for the multi-disciplinary research network on prenatal alcohol exposure and sudden infant death syndrome (SIDS) that will be established through responses to RFA HD- 03-004. DM-STAT has a proven track record of success as the designated DCAC on NICHD and NIAAA sponsored multi-center trials and collaborations. Our goal is to make life easier for participating staff so that they can focus on their areas of expertise. To achieve that goal, DM-STAT will create and maintain a study-wide infrastructure to support the activities of and facilitate information sharing between members of the Network, including the NICHD, NIAAA, and governing boards. This infrastructure will revolve around a Network website containing administrative and data management components. The website will provide instant access to all project documentation and materials, data management reports, statistical analysis summaries, and will provide a forum (the Meeting Center) for sharing ideas and issues. The first phase (of two phases) calls for formalizing a collaborative structure between, Comprehensive Clinical Sites (CCS), Developmental Biology and Pathology Center(s) (DBPC) and the DCAC to investigate the relationship between prenatal alcohol exposure and the risk for sudden infant death syndrome (SIDS) and adverse pregnancy outcomes (e.g., stillbirth and fetal alcohol syndrome (FAS)). In addition, the Network will investigate social and behavioral factors that may be related to a woman's decision to drink alcohol during pregnancy and lactation. Phase I will require development of testable hypotheses, pilot testing of the core and site-specific protocols and producing an executive summary with recommendations based upon the results of these pilot studies in order to assess feasibility and justification for Phase II. DM-STAT will provide leadership and guidance to the network with respect to study design, protocol development, data management and statistical analysis. With a cohesive Network in place, DM-STAT will then be responsible for coordinating safe and consistent implementation of the core protocol, monitoring key indicators of quality, and performing analysis of pilot data. DM-STAT is committed to quality; it is the focal point of everything we do. We are proactive as opposed to reactive, innovative in streamlining and organizing processes and procedures, able to educate and communicate with study staff at all levels, and we are passionate and committed to getting the job done right the first time. We believe that DM-STAT is best positioned to serve the needs of this Network in an efficient and effective manner.